violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Spencer Marlborough
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series. He is the older brother of Luculia Marlborough and a survivor of the war. Appearance Spencer is a young man with short, messy red hair and olive green eyes. He walks with a cane and has several cuts and bruises on his face due to getting involved in fights. He gained weight after the war despite having had a more muscular and slim build.Episode 3 Personality Spencer is a drunkard and is constantly seen in a drunken state. He often gets kicked out of bars and is therefore seen getting involved with a lot of fights. After the war, it is also apparent that he grew more short-tempered and easily loses his cool. He isn't very productive at home as he is either sleeping or drinking, leaving Luculia responsible for the housework. He believes himself responsible for his parents' deaths, causing him to be depressed and have low self-confidence. However, later on, he eventually slowly recovers and starts to appreciate Luculia's thankfulness for him coming back home. History Spencer had a normal, yet very peaceful childhood with his parents and younger sister, Luculia. When the war broke out, Spencer got drafted in the army. However, there wasn't much fighting on the Western Front where Spencer was located, so their family claimed that the war didn't feel real to them. All the attacks happened elsewhere, while Spencer was well. However, one day when Spencer's parents to a town for business, the Western Front was broken, and his parents were killed in the process. After the war ended, Spencer came back alive, which was more than enough to make Luculia happy despite her parents' death. However, Spencer had blamed himself for the death of their parents, so he became a drunkard and depressed, to which Luculia began taking care of him. Story When Violet and Luculia are one their way home, they encounter Spencer who is outside a bar and is craving beer. The bar owner won't let him and Luculia runs to him and asks him if he drank again. He denies this but loses his stance and falls down. When Luculia attempts to comfort him, she hesitates because of his rough personality. The following days, Luculia finds Spencer sleeping at home while she takes care of the housework. One day, Spencer gets into a fight with several other men and gets beaten up, and at the same time, Luculia tells Violet how her parents died in the war and about her brother that feels guilty over failing to protect them. She wants to tell her brother that she's just glad he's alive and home, but likewise cannot find the words to say. Violet manages to write a short and concise letter that effectively conveys Luculia's feelings to her brother. At night, an injured Spencer is laying outside reminiscing about his childhood with Luculia when he is suddenly approached by Violet. She shows the letter she wrote which contains Luculia thanking him and her happiness about him coming back from the war, which moves Spencer to tears. The siblings are then able to restore their relationship, and Luculia helps her brother to the top of the bell tower just like he helped her when they were younger, to enjoy the view like they used to as children. Sometime later, Spencer sought Violet out at the CH Postal Company and requested her to write a letter for Luculia in order to thank her for everything she had done for him. However, since Violet was depressed due to the apparent death of Gilbert, she had been absent from work. Despite that, Spencer insisted that it had to be Violet and that he wouldn't want anyone else to write the letter because Violet was able to convey Luculia's feelings for him coming back home from the war. This gave Spencer the motivation to change his life, and he reveals that he had finally found a job thanks to her. When Violet returned to work, she wrote a letter as he had requested. Later, Spencer is seen to give the letter to Luculia, making her overjoyed.Episode 9 Relationships *Parents - It is evident that his parents were very dear to him, as Spencer is deeply affected by their deaths and blames himself for their deaths. *Luculia Marlborough - Luculia is Spencer's younger sister. As children, they were very close and would spend much time together. They visited places such as the bell tower in Leiden, which became one of Luculia's favorite places in town as she grew up. Ever since the death of their parents, Luculia began feeling like Spencer was the only member of her family left, and the fact that he had come back alive from the war made he really happy. However, they had quite a distant relationship since Spencer constantly got into fights and became a reclusive drunkard. During this time, Luculia would take care of and look after her brother. Luculia explained that she could never express her happiness and thankfulness that he actually came back, but this is until Violet urges her to write a letter to him. It is also revealed that Spencer holds those memories from his and Luculia's childhood dear, and upon reading about how Luculia was so happy and thankful that he came back from the war, Spencer cried as he had realized his sister's true feelings. They eventually restore their relationship and is seen visiting the same place they did as children, happily enjoying each others company. Spencer states that he is deeply grateful towards Luculia, since she was the one who made him want to stand on his own two feet and change his life for the better. As an act of gratitude, Spencer requested Violet to write a letter to Luculia thanking her for everything she had done for him. Gallery Spencer injured.jpg|Spencer injured. Luculia and Spencer.png|Spencer and Luculia on top of the bell tower. Spencer Marlborough.png|Spencer smiling at his sister. Spencer and Luculia episode 9.jpg|Spencer giving Luculia a letter. Trivia * Spencer is an anime-original character. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Soldiers Category:CH Postal Company Clients